


T9

by jana_nox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Auto Correct, Gen, M/M, TFLN Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — В мой телефон вселился демон, Кенма! Демон, помешанный на волейболе!





	T9

**Author's Note:**

> TFLN бинго на фразу (989): When I type "sleep" my phone suggests "with Trevor". My phone is an asshole.

Выяснить причину, по которой Хината начал писать Кенме странные сообщения, было проще простого.

(В мире нормальных людей эта задачка была совсем базового уровня и не приносила много очков. А всего-то нужно было просто позвонить Хинате и спросить. Или написать ему в лайн и спросить. Или дождаться самого-самого последнего дня очередного тренировочного лагеря, когда Карасуно будут уже загружаться в автобус и вот-вот станет совсем поздно, получить пенделя от всезнающего Куроо и только тогда уточнить у Хинаты лично, стоя с ним лицом к лицу. 

Всезнающий пендель Куроо иногда был отличным мотиватором, поэтому, несмотря на очевидные достоинства третьего варианта, Кенма выбрал первый, логично решив, что на вопрос в письменном виде Хината тоже может ответить в своей новой непонятной манере.)

Объяснить Хинате, как работает алгоритм предикативного набора текста было уже посложнее, зато и тема была интереснее. 

— В мой телефон вселился демон, Кенма! — Кенма мог ясно представить, как Хината размахивает руками, говоря это. — Демон, помешанный на волейболе!

Куроо, призванный выступать во время этого разговора группой моральной поддержки, услышал эти слова и довольно заржал. Он уже успел отобрать у Кенмы любимую приставку (чтобы Кенма не мог пойти на попятный) и удобно устроиться на Кенминой кровати, выбрав себе местечко у того в ногах, как сытый кот. Не переставая ухмыляться, Куроо зашевелил бровями, как бы намекая, что это именно Хинату многие их знакомые зовут помешанным на волейболе демоном.

Кенма позволил себе улыбнулся, шутка была хороша, но продолжил свои терпеливые объяснения.

— Это все автонабор: компьютер в телефоне анализирует все сообщения и пытается предсказать, что ты напишешь дальше. 

— Поэтому вместо просьбы побросать мне в следующий раз, — доносящийся из трубки голос Хинаты звучал крайне недоверчиво, — он прислал тебе сообщение с четырнадцатью смайликами в виде волейбольных мячиков?

— Типа того, да. Тебе надо внимательнее смотреть, на что ты нажимаешь.

— Прости, Кенма.

— Но я, кстати, сумел расшифровать этот намек.

Хината одобрительно хмыкнул, ни на секунду не усомнившись в его способностях.

— И ведь незнакомые английские слова он начал вставлять только после того, как Ячи помогла мне с английским, — припомнил он. 

Куроо снова не удержался от ехидного комментария, мол, для Хинаты все английские слова — незнакомые, за что получил тычок под ребра.

Отличник чертов.

— Надо посмотреть, что там с раскладкой, но, наверное, да, тоже могло быть, если вы переписывались с ней на английском. 

— Но понимаешь, есть еще одна проблема, — в голосе Хинаты послышались по-настоящему опасливые нотки. — Этот телефон постоянно предлагает мне написать что-нибудь про Кагеяму. Пишу тебе про вкусный рамен на углу — он вставляет “с Кагеямой”. Хочу потренироваться — снова “с Кагеямой”. Сходить в кино — и туда с Кагеямой! Я вовсе не хочу так часто писать об этом придурке!

Куроо перестал прикрываться приставкой, делая вид, что играет, и теперь беззвучно хихикал, держась за бока. Кенма протянул задумчивое “хм-м-м-м-м”, не зная, как открыть Хинате печальную правду. По его прикидкам, Хината говорил о Кагеяме больше, чем Бокуто об Акааши, а это что-то да значило.

— Всегда можно обнулить имеющуюся у тебя базу слов или вовсе отключить автозаполнение, — поспешно предложил он. — Я скину тебе ссылку на инструкции.

Наскоро попрощавшись, Кенма снова пнул не прекращающего веселиться Куроо. Наплевав на этот акт агрессии, Куроо подполз к изголовью кровати и улегся поудобнее, положив голову Кенме на грудь.

— А о ком предлагает тебе чаще писать твой алгоритм автозаполнения? — хитро щуря глаза, спросил он.

Кенма почувствовал, как у него покраснели щеки, и смерил Куроо ровным взглядом. В глазах того веселились маленькие черноволосые чертики с нелепыми прическами. Кенма протянул ему телефон, уже догадываясь, к чему это приведет.

— Я знал! Я знал! — с триумфом завопил Куроо через пару секунд. — Когда я печатаю "целоваться", твой телефон предлагает мне вариант: "с Куроо". 

Всю жизнь Кенма из всей своей техники больше всего любил приставку. Она не будила его звонками в шесть-утра-ты-опаздываешь-на-тренировку, никогда не угрожала ему тремя пропущенными звонками от мамы, никогда не предавала его вот так подло.

— Ничего удивительного, — мрачно пробурчал Кенма. — Мой телефон — засранец.

Но все-таки подставил губы для поцелуя.


End file.
